a not so normal life
by jacoblover108.9
Summary: about edward bella, the cullens and the wolf pack life as bella knows it changes forever when she see's edward in the cafitiria at forks high
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Edward**

It's the day that Bella is going to forks because her mother and her stepfather are going to Florida for her stepdads minor league baseball season and she did not want to go so she is going to forks to live with her father Charlie "Bella get up come on your stepdads gonna miss his flight "ok mom I'm coming "she gets dressed and runs down stairs "your father is waiting for you""he is not my father , my father lives in forks, I'll never call that man father or dad can I go now" "yes go, don't forget to call me ok" "ok, by mom love you" "love you too" she gets in Phil's car her dad picks her up at the airport in forks she climbs in the passenger side of the cruiser her dad drives off " so how have you been pumpkin" " dad don't call me that I'm 17 now, I've been fine what about you" "I've been fine , sorry then what do you want me to call you" "how about angel" "ok angel we are home I'll get your things you go on inside and check out your bedroom ok" "ok dad" she runs up to her room "wow purple and black I love it" she drops down on to the bed and sighs heavily " so I see you like your new room lets hope you like your new school you start tomorrow" "ok night dad" "night little Bella" "dad"" sorry angel" she giggles her dad leaves the room she curls up under the blankets and falls asleep the next morning she wakes up takes a shower eats breakfast gets dressed grabs her books and goes to school "hey I'm Erick this is Angela , Mike and Jessica u must be Izabella Swan nice to meet you come sit with us, its not to eat alone your first day cause people will make fun of you" "ok lets go, oh and please call me Bella" "ok Bella" "omg Troy Gabby Zac Vanessa is that you" "hi Bella, omg we missed you so much can we sit with you" "sure" " wow you actually know them they are like the most popular people in the school" "yeah I've known them my whole life, we grew up together, who are they" " the Cullen's, Emmett Rosalie jasper and Alice" " what about him" " that's Edward but don't get your hopes up cause apparently nobody here is good enough for him" she looks up at him they lock eyes he smiles at her and walks towards her controlling his thirst for her blood "hey can I sit here, Bella right" "yes and yes here you can sit by me" "ok she slides over he sits down and pecks her cheek " so where are you from" "Phoenix its always hot there" " oh, so why are you here" "um, well my mom got remarried and there in Florida and she hasn't even called oh god I told my self I wasn't going to cry" she goes to leave but Edward grabs her and holds her tight in his arms she buries her face on his chest hot tears pour down her cheeks "shh, everything is going to be ok little one, I won't let any thing happen to you your safe with me I'll never ever hurt you, you don't have to suffer alone because I'm here for you ok" she looks at him" ok Edward don't let me go never let me go" " I won't I promise, promise me you'll never leave me Bella cause I need you, I've been waiting for you for solong, you're the only one I want no one else could ever make me as happy as you have made me" " I promise big boy, now come on lets get to class before we are late" "ok I'll carry your books" they stand up Edward grabs Bellas books and they walk off to class holding hands " well I guess she was good enough for him lucky bastard" " oh stop it Jessica I think they look cute together, I'm happy for them I just hope he's strong enough to resist the smell of her blood cause he could kill her" "trust me sweet heart he is strong enough don't forget I'm a vamp too and you aren't and if I can resist the smell of your blood than he can resist hers" (with Ed and Bella) "so what happened why are your parents divorced?" "well my mom thought my dad cheated on her because she saw him give his sister a friendly kiss and hug her she also over heard him tell her he loved her she wouldn't even let him apologize she broke his heart I don't like Phil my mom deserves better she deserves my dad I wish she would let him tell her the truth cause I can't do this anymore I can't go back and forth between the two of them I'm nota toy I have feelings I want to stay here in forks with you and all my friends I'm tired of my parents tugging on my heart strings until they break my heart can't take it anymore its to hard because just when I get used to where I'm at I have to leave again I'm done I wish that Phil never lied to my mom, oh god not again" she starts to cry again she stands up to leave Edward stands up and pulls her close she buries her face on his chest he kisses the top of her head "shh, its ok Bella don't cry shh, I'm right here I'll protect you, your heart is safe with me no more danger can be inflicted upon it for I will guard it with my life and my own 'heart' for if yours gets hurt so will mine thus I will make your heart happy by loving you and always being here when you need me the most, I'll never ever let you go I want to be with you always because you are what makes my heart truly happy" everyone gasps when he lifts her chin up and kisses her she returns it they pull back Bella smiles up at him" I knew my knight in shining armor would come and rescue me someday then sweep me off my feet, I love you Edward Cullen" "I love you too Bella Swan my lady knight the rightful owner of thy heart, could I take you out to dinner tonight my princess" "why of coarse noble and handsome knight" "shall I take thee home my lady'" why yes my lord take me to your carriage noble sir" " right this way mademoiselle" he takes her by the hand and leads her to his car and helps her inside of it and he takes her home " I'll see thee tonight at sevenith" " good morrow noble sir" " good morrow my lady bid your father good morrow for me" "will do noble sir" they kiss and she goes inside she sighs smiles big and say's not seeing her dad was in front of her "oh Edward I do love thee so I'm glad I'll always be with you" "hello earth to Bella" "oh hi dad Edward bids you good morrow ok don't bug me I gotta get ready for my date with Edward" she runs up the stairs takes her clothes off and goes in to the bathroom and starts the shower she's startled by a familiar low voice saying " can I join you my lady my sister won't let me in the bathroom and she took my clothes and towel so I'm kinda naked and cold" she turns around " oh Edward you startled me, of coarse you can join me but be quiet or my dad will hear and I don't want either of us to get into trouble" "ok, can we get in now I'm freezing out here in spots that shouldn't be cold she chuckles "yes we can get in now" they climb in the shower she puts her hands on his chest ' oh you are cold come here and I'll warm you up" "ok' she pulls him close and kisses him he returns it then kisses her neck chest and belly button they get out an hour later and rush to Bella's room where they find Edwards clothes neatly folded on the bed " hmm, I guess Alice stopped by, and apparently she wants me to spend the night because she left my pajama pants too, would you like me to spend the night' " yes, could you hold me in your arms all night" "of coarse I will uh- oh you may want to turn around your dad is here" she gasps and presses her self against Edward " Izabella swan did the two of you just take a shower together!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yes dad we did, you may want to leave he's going to growl at you I can already feel his chest vibrating" "ok" he leaves Edward growls loudly "oh shit I better never make you mad" "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" "you didn't you just surprised me that's all so don't be sorry now lets get dressed we don't want to be late and get bad seats at the restaurant""ok angel" they get dressed and leave, at the restaurant"are you sure you don't want anything to eat" " i'm sure i just want to watch you eat" "ok,well i'm done anyways (yawns) lets go home" "ok let me carry you, and you just sleep ok" "ok" he picks her up she falls asleep he kisses her fore head and runs at full speed back to her house puts her in bed gets the car puts his jammies on and lay's next to herand holds her tight in his arms and watches her sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Jacob

The next morning Bella's woken by a low rumbling sound coming from Edwards chest "well good morning babe" "good morning baby girl how did you sleep last night" "better than I have ever slept in my entire life I want to sleep in your arms every night" "I'll do that then we now live together let's get dressed and go to school" "ok babe you don't mind that I'm naked do you?" "no cause I'm naked too" "ok lets go take a shower than" "ok lets go before Charlie sees us we don't want a repeat of last night" "true that" they run to the bathroom and turn the shower on and get in "you know I'm glad my sister kicked me out last night cause I had the best night of my life last night, by the way who's Jacob?" "um he's an old friend of mine I'm supposed to go to his house after school today you can come with me if you want to" "you know what I think I will I'd like to meet this Jacob of yours" "ok then let's get dressed" "ok" they get out of the shower get dressed and go to school the day goes by fast and before they know it there in Lapush at jakes house "Jake I'd like you to meet Edward, Edward this is Jacob" Jacob comes out of his room when he hears Bella "hi you must be Edward, Damn Bella was right you are sexy" "she was right about you too you are sexy come here and give me a hug you dog pardon the expression" Jacob chuckles and hugs Edward than Bella pushes Edward away and throws her arms around Jacobs neck and kisses him he returns it lifting her off her feet she wraps her legs around his waist she runs her fingers through his hair they get stuck " ow god damnit Jacob you need to brush your hair so my fingers don't get stuck" "ok I'm sorry Bella I forget you like to play with my hair, maybe this will help" he gently untangles her fingers and kisses them "yes that does help, but so will this" she kisses him again and rubs his chest he moans but not loud enough for anyone else to hear "Jakey put me down please something's up with Edward he's crying and pretty hard I'll be back don't go anywhere you sexy beast you" he chuckles "hurry back Bells" "I will" she runs into the woods "Edward what's wrong" " jakes mom and uncle died of influenza like mine" he stops talking and starts to cry again he moans out "Jacob, Jacob I'm sorry about your mom and uncle I wish you were so I could tell you that's how I lost my parents too" out of I know where Jake is beside Edward hugging him "it's ok Edward don't be sad my mom and uncle are in a better place now" Edward smile then Bella turn's to Edward "Edward bite me please I'm half vamp already and I've wanted to drink my own blood since I was born please change me please" "ok" Edward bites Bella Jacob cringes Bella opens her eyes "whoa cool and Jake back up I can see much when your beautiful bod is in front of me" " ok" he moves Bella stands up "ok that's better Edward u naughty weird boy do not think of Jake naked while I'm here that's just gross" Edward runs off no one follows him, Jake looks down at Bella he laughs but then he realizes Bella is hurting because she knows that she's the reason why he left which puts Jake in pain because Jake is in love with Edward too "Bella bite me please I'm begging you" " no Jake I will not be the one to kill you" but when Jacob gets home he stabs himself in the gut Billy calls Bella "Bells Jacob just seriously hurt himself could u bring Carlisle with you to lapush" " of corse I will Billy be there in 5" they hang up Bella and Carlisle rush to jakes house Carlisle patches up Jake and Bella hides all sharp objects when Jake heals he decides to stand in the street he gets run over twice Bella hears him howl and when she runs to his aide she throws the truck three blocks over, then she calls Alice and tells her to bring Carlisle they arrive 5 minutes later Carlisle patches Jake up and they chain him to the bed, suddenly Bella can hear Edwards thoughts so she shouts in her mind " Edward you need to come back Jacob has become suicidal he needs you you're the only only one that can make him stop this" she goes back into the room to check on Jacob but he was gone Alice was sitting on the bed her face in her hands Jacob had convinced her to unchain him, he had run into the woods but while he's running he's attacked by Victoria she tears him up then leaves him to die not knowing that he will just heal, Bella finds Jake she can tell he's trying not to heal so she sits on his chest and breaks his concentration then she takes him back to the Cullen house Carlisle patches him up Bella projects an image of Edward naked into jakes head to distract him from the pain but then Edward comes in his shirt was totaled so he takes it off Jake stares at him Edward smiles Jake says " hey Ed I want to see if you're as good a kisser as Bella say's you are" " ok" Edward crawls onto the bed on top of Jake and kisses him Edward takes jakes shirt off and they start feeling each other up Alice passes out we take her down stairs and place her on the sofa suddenly jaspers there making sure his Alice is ok Alice comes to 5 minutes later that's when Jake and Edward come streaking down the hall butt naked as Jake is running he trips and falls on top of Bella "Jake what the hell is on my leg" their eyes travel down to her leg "omg your beautiful" he chuckles and pulls bella to her feet just then Alice pushes jasper to the floor and they start fighting just then Emmett grabs Rosalie the buttons on her shirt pop and so does the clasp on her bra a huge smile spreads across Emmett's face then as jakes helping bella up her strapless shirt falls around her ankles all the guys stare except for Emmett because he's to pre occupied with Rosalie then Esme smacks Carlisle he stops staring at bella. Then Jacob snatches Emmett's shirt right off his back and drapes it around bella. Alice yanks jasper underneath her and continues to fight with him about 20 minutes later the fight is over Alice had one and just as she stands up jasper trips her she punches him then stands up and her dress splits up the side and falls to her ankles Emmett whistles then jasper snatches Carlisle's shirt and drapes it around Alice. Everyone goes to bed and bella walks into the bed room forgetting that jake and edwardare in there and she gets a full view of Edwards ass she falls on her butt Edward and Jacob get dressed then go to her aid and she says in a daze "Edward I love your ass" he chuckles then Jacob says "I think she saw your full moon Edward" then he says "I think your right" then bella snaps out of the daze and says " whoa did I just say I love your ass wow I was out of it" Edward chuckles and they go down stairs to find me and bree there bree screams and passes out when she see's jake he puts her on the sofa she comes to 5 minutes later to find Emmett looking down at her she sits up he sits beside her and he kisses her Rosalie hisses bree sticks her tongue out at rose then buries her face on Emmett's chest Rosalie's hissing is cut short because I had started to cry Jacob hugs me "britty what's wrong" "my mom just passed away and matt just broke up with me" jake rubs my back "its ok brit your mom is in a better place now and matt was an idiot to let you go he doesn't know what he just gave up, Brit do you want to be my girl" I look up at jake " yes, will you be my boy" "yes I will" he kisses me I return it then Bree says "AWWWWWWWWW" I give her the evil eye and I smack her then say "watch it or Emmett won't have a woman to come home too" then she says "is that a threat" then I say "no it's a promise" she slowly backs away from me her hands in the air I giggle and I hug bree she giggles too then says "screw matt he don't know what he's missing, jake just let u know you got the best girl in the world there ain't no one else in the world like her she's one of a kind, and if you ever hurt her I'll kill you she's had enough hurt in her life and she don't need no more" " I got it bree and I'll never hurt her I love her way to damn much" " ok good cause I don't wanna have to kill you, I like you, now where did Emmett go" he sneaks up behind her and hugs her she screams and giggles he chuckles then she says "don't ever do that again you know I hate it when people sneak up on me" then he says "I know and I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise" "ok then big fella, I love you big boy" "I love you too baby girl, what say you to going out to dinner with me tonight" " nah I don't feel like it" "ok then love u babe" "love you too" Emmet goes hunting by himself 2 minutes later Emmett runs through the door right to bree and he hugs her and kisses her all over she laughs and say's " miss me or something' he looks at her and nods unable to speak cause he was still busy kissing every part of her he could reach then she say's " I missed you too big guy don't ever ever leave me again when you left it felt like I was missing a part of me I don't like that feeling cause you and I both know that we belong together and that we should never ever be apart ever you are the only man I could ever love from the moment our eyes met my my heart was yours and it always will be and I know now that you are what I've been looking for and what I've always wanted since I found out was love was and because of you I have found that love my mom was always talking about true love, when I first saw you I knew you were the one I wanted to spend forever with and you leaving made me realize just how much I need you in my life" Edward records it and plays it back for Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Sam and Alice and Jasper. Esme was in tears after the first 3 lines so was Carlisle and everyone else Then bree's dumbass brother max ruins the moment "oh boo hoo so she loves him big deal we all already knew that so she poured her heart out to him so what""you big penis head why the hell did you do that you rude as son of a bitch we don't care what you think so keep your stupid ass opinions to yourself you dick head that's why I hate you so fucking much you ruin my happy moments with your dumbass opinions so shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of this house and the fuck out of my life" then we all chime in "yeah you stay the fuck away from all of us or you'll be sorry" then we all growl and scare him out of the house then suddenly we hear a thud bree had passed out from way to much stress Emmett rushes to her side " stupid ass son of a bitch he stressed out my bree bree and made her pass out he better never so much as even think about coming back or so help me I will hunt down his ass rip him to pieces then burn the peices"then Edward, Jacob, jasper, Sam, and Carlisle say " and so will we that no good son of a bitch will have to face all the Cullen men if he ever tries to hurt any one of us again (Carlisle talks alone) I officially kick him out of this family he had no right hurting my youngest daughter like that, that stupid son of a bitch messed with the wrong vampires" Carlisle smiles wickedly his eyes narrow then Jacob says " and the wrong wolf pack he better stay away or so help me I will eat him no matter how horrible he'll taste I don't care he had no right to hurt my lil sis you know what he is just a big penis with a mouth and eyes and a nose" the next day bella opens the door to let in some fresh air and she finds Charlie and Billy half dead on the door step with a note reading

**Come and get me freaks**

- **MAX**

bella screams every one rushes down stairs they see Charlie and Billy and get them inside carlises bites them both while Edward comforts bella and I comfort Jacob and he comforts me and Emmett comforts you we all jump when Billy and Charlie growl then laugh when Charlie trips and falls on top of Billy who then stands up disappears than reappears behind Jacob who screams like a little girl Billy laughs and says " I didn't know I had a daughter" Jacob gasps and rolls his eyes still breathing heavily Billy pats his back and everything is disrupted by Emmett's horrified screams they were being attacked by some ugly scary ass looking monster and both of them where drenched in blood her hands are clutching her stomach sobs ratite through her entire body and she collapses Emmett falls to his knees next to her Sam shoots the thing with salt and Emmett passes out on top of her but there fine by the next day.

just then max comes careening into the room laughing and he says "serves you right you ugly ass demons" Carlisle growls jumps on his back and rips his head off then everyone else joins in and rips him to shreds then they burn the pecices then as promised Jacob phases and licks up the ashes

k so, at some point I buy Jacob and all of the wolf pack Prada collars and pure gold and silver tags and after I put them all on the wolf pack the squash me Alice hisses then I say " what can I say you date one you date them all"

I giggle then Alice says "I guess so hey where'd jazzy go" I say" he's probably putting on the Ralph loran shirt I bout him oh here, here's yours" "oh pretty" she whips her shirt off and slips in to her Ralph loran sequined tank"

then jasper hugs her from behind she gasps then giggles jaz chuckles and whispers in her ear " I love you baby girl" "I love you too big guy" they kiss but Emmett ruins the moment with his booming laugh cause you had told him a funny joke and esme and Carlisle stumble into the room laughing and kissing

jaz razes an eyebrow "carlises what's going on you too are never this physical in front of anyone" they say "well we figured you family it don't matter what we do infont of you(Carlisle chuckles) esme stop that it tickles" esme was blowing in his ear and tracing patterns on his chest(he wasn't wherein a shirt) she doesn't stop so he starts to tickle her she giggles and the whole room bursts into laughter then em looks at you and winks then he starts to tickle you you giggle and before long all of us girls where being tickled by our lovers


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- For the love of Carlisle and Esme

Everyone is in the living room around Carlisle wondering what he has planned for them today, Carlisle clears his throat everyone jumps "ok everyone outside for some karaoke"

"Karaoke" we groan "we can't even sing"

"oh come on it will be fun who knows maybe you can you never know until you try" he smiles and forces us out the door into the front yard

"Well only if you go first" we smirk

"Ok I will then, this is for Esme my lovely wife" he sings You're my better half by Keith urban while strumming his guitar and staring deeply into Esme's eyes

she smiles and mouths "I love you baby" he flashes a big smile showing all his teeth and when the song ends he runs off the stage and kisses Esme she giggles and kisses him back

Then he whispers in her ear "I love you too baby" she smiles they kiss again then a random beam of sunlight shines on only them they all gasp as they have never seen them in the sun like this before they both look up into the sky letting the sun shine down on their faces they smile the sun glitters off their teeth, they all smile happy that for once there mom and dad were showing their feelings for each other in front of people instead of acting like they hated each other , it was hard for all of them to see and hear what they were doing and saying to each other before now. It hurt them terribly they always fought in public they didn't want people to know that they were madly in love and planning a second wedding. There was one day when Esme came home with a bloody and broken nose cause Carlisle had punched her in the face Carlisle had a broken arm and a bloody face we all cried that day and begged them to stop doing that to each other but they didn't stop but they promised us that they would stop on the day of their second wedding which at this point was in 2 days we couldn't wait naturally Alice got to them so she's decorating I was maid of honor Jacob was best man well the whole fam was part of the wedding then a week after that is me and Jacobs open house which we're going to have at the same park the reception is going to be at and mostly likely we'll have the same decorations cause Alice is the decoration committee for all our parties.

"ok Britt Jacob it's your turn to sing" we groan as he shoves us on stage then we sing can I have this dance from hsm3 right when were finishing it rains soaking me and him to the bone we touch foreheads he pulls me close and kisses me I return it hen from the porch I hear BrE

She says "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW how romantic" I walk over and smack her "owwwww what was that for"

"for ruining my special moment with Jake" I smack her again

"I did no such thing"

"yes you did"

"no I didn't"

"yes you did" I grab her by her shirt she goes to punch me but Jake gets in front of me and she winds up punching him in the face he backs away from us Carlisle sets his nose then walks up to us

"Ladies, ladies, ladies now do I have to break someone's nose" we burst into laughter" then Emmett sneaks up behind BrE she screams then turns around and smacks him he laughs she smacks him again he yelps then she laughs he gives her big puppy dog eyes he hugs her she buries her face on his chest and takes a deep breath

"You smell good Emmy u been climbing trees" she smiles and looks up into Emmett's eye's

"yes I been climbing trees cause I know u like it when I smell like pine" he smiles brushes her bangs from her eyes then leans down and kisses her she returns it then he whispers in her ear "I love you"

She whispers back "I love you too" then she walks him on to the stage and they sing you're still the one by Shania twain when they finish everyone applauds then Jasper and Alice walk on to the stage and sing from this moment on by Shania twain and Bryan white everyone gasps and claps really loud. We all jump when we hear Jacob howling we all run to see whets wrong. When we get there we see Jacob on the ground clutching his left side Carlisle leans down and examines him he hisses

"All the bones on the left side of his body are broken and he has a few minor flesh wounds I'm guessing he was attacked by a …." Out of no where a vampire attacks Carlisle

"CARLISLE!" I scream then Esme comes running she finds Carlisle laying on the ground with his arms 5 feet away and Edward wrestling the young vampire that attacked Carlisle I collect Carlisle's arms Emmett carries him back to the big house


	4. Chapter 4 saving carlisle and emmett

Chapter4- saving Carlisle and Emmett

Emmett carries Carlisle up to the big house and into Carlisle room where he puts him on the bed and I put his arms next to him Carlisle screams with agony I hold Esme whose whole body is shaking with loud tearless sobs

"Oh Esme its ok he'll be fine he's strong I'm sure Edwards killed the newborn by now" I say shaking myself that's when Jake comes in carrying Edward who was still in one piece all except his man hood was gone ish Alice comes in carrying it while laughing hysterically I look at Edwards face its red and he was holding back a scream "Edward did u kill the newborn"

"Yes I killed that little basterd but not before he swiped my manhood luckily Alice was there and she got it back, thanks Alice, how's Carlisle doing I heard him screaming"

"He's fine Emmett's taking care of him and I'm consoling Esme as u can tell the poor woman is a wreck Carlisle's never been hurt before" suddenly I collapse

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP BRIT COLLAPSED" Esme shouts Jake comes running and he sees me writhing he pins me to the ground Carlisle comes running with only one arm attached I laugh when I see him then Emmett comes running and before long I'm in Carlisle's office next to his twitching arm Carlisle diagnoses me then collapses I scotch off the bed and pick Carlisle up I almost drop him cause he's covered in sweat

"Ok can someone help me put Carlisle on the bed he's all sweaty which is odd" Emmett helps me put Carlisle onto the bed "ok why is he sweating he's a vampire and vampires don't sweat" Carlisle tugs my arm I look down at him "yes what is it dad"

"There is one sickness that makes us almost human and it makes us sweat and I have it and it may kill me no vampire has ever survived it before" Esme starts sobbing all over again I hold her cause she wasn't allowed to touch Carlisle cause he could make her even sicker than he is

"EMMETT" I scream, and he comes running

"Yes Britt" he asks confused

"I need you to stay with Carlisle cause I gotta keep Esme away from Carlisle until he's healed alice I need u to call the vampire doctor stat cause we gotta get Emmy out of there as soon as possible he may be the strongest of all of us that means he'll be the sickest too so we gotta get the doctor here as soon as possible go fetch him will ya ali"

"Oh of coarse Britt" she fetches the vampire doctor

"EMMY GET OUT OF CARLISLES ROOM NOW THE DOCTOR IS HERE" he slowly lumbers out of the room sweat pouring down his face he collapses "omg he came down with the sickness omg" the doctor takes him back into the room

"Ok everybody stay out I know the cure I have had this before I am the only known vampire to have survived this I'll tell u when it's safe to see them again"

"ok" I walk out of the room tears pouring down my cheeks Jacob pulls me close I sneeze on his bare chest he chuckles I give him a dirty look he apologizes and hugs me then kisses the top of my head I look up at him and smile

"its gonna be ok Emmett and dad are gonna pull thru this for one Emmett is way too stubborn not to same with dad so I'm sure they'll be…" he cut off by Emmett screaming like a girl "see what I mean" Jacob starts to hum bellas lullaby in my ear I start to nod off Jacob sits down on the couch and holds me on his lap still humming the lullaby I smile and fall asleep about 5 minutes later Jacob stretches out on the sofa and he too falls asleep still holding me tight in his arms Esme takes a picture of us then covers us up

"ok everyone be quiet they need all the sleep they can get" she gets a resounding snore "well I guess I don't have to worry about anybody wakening anybody up good god what the hell was that oh it was just Jacob snoring good" Jacob jerks all of a sudden Esme jumps and we all wake up and say at the same time

"ESME" she jumps again we all laugh just then the doctor walks out of the bedroom smiling

"Well ya'll can go see them now there not contagious anymore" the doctor leaves I run into the room right to Emmett

"Emmy how r u feeling"

"Much better than before tho I don't fancy these needles all that much I miss u britty will u sleep with me tonight" he sticks out his lower lip and gives me puppy dog eyes

"Of course I will Emmy and wipe that silly look of your face or I will" he smiles "much better well I better go put my sexy nighty on , wink wink," I put my sexy nighty on Jacob starts wining in my ear

"Hey u have never worn that for me why are you wearing it for him he ain't your man anymore I am" I turn around

"ACYUALLY HE IS STILL MY MAN U CAN'T CONROL ME AND I HAVEN'T WORN THIS FOR U CAUSE U HAVEN'T EARNED IT OK SO BACKOFF U CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T WEAR THIS FOR OK U KNOW WHAT WE ARE DONE FOR NOW SO GO JUMP OFFF A CLIFF OR SOMETHING JACOB BLACK YOU CONTROL FREAK I SEE WHY BELLA CHOOSE EDWARD OVER YOU UGGG" Jacob smacks me real hard leaving a hand shaped bruise on my face and I run out of the room crying to Emmett and Carlisle's room

"Britty what's wrong?"

"Me and Jacob just got into a fight sand I broke up with him and before I left the room he hit me" I burry my face on his chest he rubs my back 5 minutes later everybody comes in to see if I am ok they all gasp when they see the bruise on the right side of my face

"I can't believe he hit u that basterd does it sting"

"yes mostly because I still love him and he hit me really hard" alice hugs me then everyone leaves I curl up in Emmett's arms and we both fall asleep the next morning we wake up to Carlisle treating Jacob who felt so bad about hitting me that he actually went and jumped off a cliff in wolf form

"Oh jakey I didn't actually want you to jump off a cliff I love you let's get back together you obviously can't live by yourself I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"I'm sorry I hit you it was uncalled for can you ever forgive me"

"I just did you dork I asked you if you wanted to get back together so do you"

"oh you bet I do I didn't sleep at all last night knowing that I hurt you like that lets never fight again"

"I agree but you have to know me and Emmy have an intimate relationship ok so I will be spending lots of time with him so don't get jealous"

"I won't I promise I'm sorry I left that hideous bruise on your face"

"Its ok" I lay beside him and kiss him he kisses back and even tho he's all battered and bruised we still have sex "dam that was good for someone who's as beat up as you are dam"

"What can I say I always give good sex no matter what I like to please my ladies?"

"Boy is I ever glad you do wow, wow, wow" I start hyperventilating

"Breathe girl breathe" I take deep breaths and I hug Jacob he hugs me back "you ok now love"

"Yes I am thanks for that" I kiss him just as he goes to kiss back I hear a scream from Emmett's room I run to his room "Emmy what's wrong"

"Something bit me and usually nothing can bite me"

"Your sick so things can bite ya what bit ya let me see" I look where he was bit then scream "CARLISLE" he runs into the room

"What's going on what happened" (he's all better he healed quickly)

"Something bit Emmett and now Emmett has an infection a bad one"

"let me take a look at it" he looks where Emmett was bit and gasps "oh my goodness hand me that kit over there the doc left it for me just in case something like this were to happen" I give it to him "thank you hmm ahh there's the treatment he needs here give this to him he has to drink it" I give it to him he chokes it down

"Oh my god that tastes gross"

"I know but it will make you feel better ok love bug"

"Ok babe" he drinks the rest of it gagging "YUCKY" I giggle

"Wow em I'm sure it's not that bad"

"Its medicine of course its that bad use your head love" I giggle again he smiles "ouch I think I was bit again" I look at his bum

"CARLISLE he's bitten again and its worse this time"

"Omg no here drink this Emmett" he tosses an even grosser looking medication at Emmett who catches it and drinks it

"YUCK" I giggle and pat his back

"Oh em get over it soon you won't have to take any medicine ok just think of how good you'll feel if u take it now ok

"Ok britty I will thanks for helping me"

"Its no problem big guy anything for you" I kiss him he returns it

"ok let me have a looksie at Emmett's bum if u please" I help emmett roll over Carlisle looks at his bum "ok well the bites are gone so emmett u can go to your real room now britt help him please"

"Ok Carlisle, ok upsidasi Emmy" I help him to his feet and we slowly make our way to his bedroom he smiles at me

"Can we take a break please?"

"Oh of course we can" we sit down on the top step em puts his head between his knees and take a deep breath "u ok emmy"

"yes I'm fine I just can't stand all the pain that's all ok lets go I wanna get to my bed"  
"ok" I help him back to his feet and we go to his room and I help him into bed "feel better now"  
"yes I do and again thanks for helping me"

"Oh it's no problem big guy I'll do anything for you"

"Really anything" he gives me a sexy smile

"Yes even that if you want I can do it right now" he nods his head ferociously I do a sexy dance for him I see him get hard and I give him a sexy smile "you like this big boy"

"yes I do very much I feel so much better now but man am I ever tired" he yawns and falls asleep about a minute later I go to wake him up but I can't wake him up

"CARLISLE COME QUICK A CAN'T GET EMMETT TO WAKE UP" Carlisle runs into the room

"what what's wrong?'

"well he always lets me wake him after he's been out for a minute or two and today no matter how much I shake him or scream or jump on him he won't wake up"

"Not good go get the special first aid kit" Jacob grabs it I go to sit beside emmet inted I trip and land on top of him and he wakes up and sees me "whats going on why are you on top off me not that I mind"

" I tripped "

"ohh ok" he kisses me and my bestie whom I hadn't seen in a while walks in

"oh gross get a room"

" MEGAN omg why r u here and shut up JACOB HURRY UP BABE I NEED U SEXY SON OF A BITCH YOU'

"OK OK I'M COMEING" jake walks in shirtless and he sits beside me and emmett and kisses me I kiss him back, miss me much baby girl"

"a bit but this is my bestie megan" he turns around to find her staring at me in shock

"wait I thought he was ur man'

"they both are oh and turn around my other man is behind you" she turns around to find a gorgas black haired blue eyed man stand there

"wait your with adam lambert too where's my man"

"I'm right here baby" jasper walks out from the corner and up to her and embraces her lovingly and she faints

"dam I did it again didn't I"

'if u mean dazzleing her then yes you did"

"grrr wh do I have to be soo gorgas sheesh all I ever do is make girls pass out I mean the last time I saw her she hit her head so hard she couldn't remember anything" thatsn when everthing clicks and she wakes up

"JAZZY OMG ITS YOU I can't believe I forgot about you I missed you so much" she thros her arms around his neck and kisses him he returns it

"shall we take this upstairs in my room milady"

"oh hells yes" he picks her up and runs upstairs to his room and on to his bed she giggles

"just get ur sexy ass over here jazzy your not gonna kill me u got me all hot and bothered now u gotta finish what you started"

"ok then u asked for it" he turns the lights low and turns on romantic music and slowly crawls onto the bed she grabs him and pulls her too him and rips off all his clothes he takes off hers back in the living room me Jacob and emmett burst into laughter then I hear

"so hot out the box can we pick up the pace turn it up heat it up you need to be entertained" I look over to see adam standing in the doorway

"well hello adam what brings you here"

"well I been lonely lately and I was wondering if you could keep me company britty"

"well of coarse I will u can come over anytime you want to, your always welcome here" I hug him he hugs me back

"I love you you're the best"


End file.
